dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Watch
' Golden Watch' is a greedy, vain, conceited Earth pony. Who is the younger brother of Bronze Shoes, and husband (turned widow) of Silver Spoon and father of Ruby Ladle and uncle of Golden Tiara. Backstory When Golden Watch was a colt, he, his brother, and parents were running a fine jewelry business in Prance. (selling fancy horse shoes and pocket watches). But they moved to Ponyville to try and expand the business, and build a bigger industry. Then when they went to join the school, Golden Watch immediately fell in love with Silver Spoon. And later he proved to be just as vain and conceited as Silver Spoon, and looked down on equines without Cutie Marks as well. And anytime Silver Spoon would try to bully the Crusaders, he'd join in. Then during a class president election, he tried almost anything to help his brother make Diamond Tiara win. But most of his methods failed. But in the end when the Crusaders won, he later doctored Silver Spoon after she was chased and burnt by a herd of Dragons who didn't like hearing her and Diamond Tiara make insults about them. Then later, he, along with Bronze Shoes, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon joined Nightmare Moon's side and the Dark Side of the Force. Then many years later, the 4 became powerful Sith Lords. Bio After a few years of exile, he and Bronze Shoes vowed to avenge Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, and kill the Crusaders. And taught Golden Tiara and Ruby Ladle the ways of the Force. They first made their first strike in " " where they tricked the The Crusaders into coming where they were and knocked them out. As they tortured the The Crusaders on their ship, a voice was heard in the background, and while they went to see what it was, the voice turned out to be coming from Wheelie and Brains, as they came out from the shadows and helped The Crusaders fight the 2 stallions and then they made their escape. But then, Bronze and Golden appeared again in " " where they and their daughters hired some pirates to help them with their plans as the The Crusaders, (including Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, and Joe Joey) and 2 younger Jedi Knight equines confronted them. But during the duel, the younger Jedi Knights were killed, in which the group lead the attacking party into some caves where The Crusaders fought strongly against the 2 stallions as Button Mash managed to cut off Golden Watch's left leg, as Joe Joey cut off Ruby ladle's left foreleg. In which the 4 retreated, only to find the pirates they hired had turned against them. As they flee, Bronze Shoes was hit in the right leg by one of the blasters bolts as Golden Watch and Golden Tiara helped him back to the ship where they flew off, only for Button to shoot out one of the rocket engines, leaving them to escape in one of the main escape ships. While The Crusaders kept a close eye for them if they were ever to return. But then, a few months later, the escape ship was discovered by Timothy and Twivine where they took the 4 equines and healed them back to complete health, (giving Golden Watch and Ruby Ladle some new cybernetic legs to replace the ones they lost). Where they joined Timothy and Twivine in some evil schemes they had planned, and with them helping they succeeded. Then Bronze plotted to turn against the 2 and planned to take their army for themselves, however, Twivine overheard their plans and later challenged them to duel against her and then pretended to let them win. As she and Timothy seemingly left after Bronze's orders, they contacted Nightmare Moon and told her about the 4. The Crusaders then came to the location to see what was up only to find Bronze and Golden expecting them, where they explained how their exile gave them so much pain and suffering ever since Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were killed. As Bronzes Shoes then used one of Twivine's Darksabers to kill off Steamer Pot (a younger Trainbot that was a close friend of the Crusaders) to make them share the pain they were going through, as the saddened Crusaders were taken away, Twivine helped them escape. And then later, Nightmare Moon herself came, in which Bronze and Golden sensed her presence and bowed down to their "former" Master. But Nightmare Moon wasn't there to take them back under her wing, as she sensed their deception and attacked the four, demonstrating her superior power through Force attacks. After releasing them from her force grip, Bronze, G Watch, Golden tiara, and Ruby Ladle all drew their Lightsabers as Nightmare Moon drew her own and they all began to duel. Nightmare Moon easily gained the upper hand over the four, battling them both before stunning Bronze and Golden as she fought their daughters alone. But since they were still training in the ways of the Force, they were clearly no match for the advanced Dark Lord, as Moon disarmed them of their sabers and then shocked them with powerful Force Lightning, subduing them. As their fathers raced to their sides, the 2 expressed their regret of their failure to their fathers before falling falling unconscious. Nightmare Moon was impressed and reminded the 2 stallions that only the Master can decide if their apprentices can take on apprentices of their own. As she stated they were no longer her apprentices and they were replaced. Enraged, Bronze Shows ignited both his own lightsaber and Twivine's darksaber, as Golden Watch ignited his own and they attacked their former master, but was overpowered and disarmed after a brief, but intense duel. Nightmare Moon telekinetically assaulted the 2 multiple times, severely weakening them. Bronze pleaded for mercy, but Nightmare Moon ignored him and sadistically tortured them with blasts of Force Lightning. The Sith Lord revealed she had no intention of killing her former apprentices and still had uses for them; Personality Golden Watch is quite selfish, and conceited and looks down on equines without Cutie Marks and commoners. And he is shown to be quite cruel and will do anything to get his way. But he is quite gullible and naive and often fails to do any bullying right. However, he shows kindness and happiness to Silver and his daughter. Physical Appearance Skills Main Weaponry * Norinco Type 84 assault rifle * Hamada 7.65mm Type Pistol * Red/Purple dual-phased Lightsaber Trivia * Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Equines Category:Ponies Category:Rich Characters Category:Brothers Category:Selfish Characters Category:Gullible Characters Category:Idiots Category:Not too Intelligent Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Widowed Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Form II Category:Form V Users